


First Date

by Judybrandtner



Series: Family of Ten [2]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judybrandtner/pseuds/Judybrandtner
Summary: Jamie and Claire's first official date





	1. Chapter 1

As she took her bag from her locker, Dr. Claire Fraser thought about her plans after work. Truth was the plans were get some late dinner at the kebab place around the corner from the hospital to eat on the bus home and then sleep, but, after a stressful night at A&E, she was looking forward to them. She pick up her stuff, tight the pins of her bun just enough for it to hang on until she arrived home and left the building, to find a pleasant surprise just outside the door.

'Good Evenin' Sassenach.' Jamie said to her, just standing by the door.

'Jamie!' Claire said, happily surprised, 'What are you doing here?'

'Waitin for ye, a nighean.' Jamie said, seemingly producing a posy of flowers out of nowhere. 'Fancy a late night stroll?'

'If I can eat something first.' She told him, 'I'm starving.'

'Everything for my lady.' Jamie said as he took her hand and walked beside her to the kebab shop.

It was complicated, not that she wasn't sure she felt something for Jamie; she was, almost since the moment she had fixed him one night few weeks ago. But he lived on Edinburgh while she lived on Glasgow. They had talked, laugh and been all types of intimate on the phone. But they had yet to have a proper date and a proper night together, and Claire started to feel somehow apprehensive of that once she sat at the kebab place. Would the real thing as good as the phone one? 

The kebab place was a popular hub for the hospital people, open 24/7, weird was the time when you were there were at least five people on scrubs hanging around. Claire sit in one of the thin tables while Jamie went to try to decipher the asian names on the menu. After look at him amusingly she just went in and ordered her usual spicy chicken wrap, chips and drink menu for both her an Jamie.

'A Dhia!' Jamie said after just a bite of the wrap, followed by several words on what Claire thought was Gaelic.

'Not a spicy guy.' She laughed at him, almost finishing his drink in one go.

'No really, no.' Jamie said as he decided to focus only in the chips.

'Why didn't you tell me you were coming?'

'I wanted it to be a surprise. I hope ye've liked it.'

'I have.' He took her hand and caressed it as their knees bumped under the table. They carried on talking about their respective days and families without loose skin contact. Claire felt heat climbing up her spine and decided to step in 'Would you mind accompany to my flat? It's about half an hour down the road.'

'I wouldna like anything else, Claire.'

They left the kebab place and Jamie let Claire show him the way to her home, through the Friday night packed streets of Glasgow. Just few minutes before arrive to Claire's road, Jamie took her to a groceries shop which also opened all night. 

'What are we doing here?' Claire asked him.

'That bloody spicy wrap is still on my mouth.' Jamie answered her 'I'm thinkin' in get some ice cream. would ye join me?'

'For ice cream? Always.'

There were no other people on the shop but them, not even a shop assistant. They walked to the ice cream fridge to find it closed by a heavy paddock, they called for someone to come but no one answered, so Jamie took one Claire's pins...

'What are you going to do with it?' Claire asked

'You'll see.' He answered her as he started to play with the paddock.

'You can't do that. It's thieving.' She told him as he opened the paddock and took a couple of ice creams from the fridge.

'No, it isna.' Said Jamie as he took his wallet and dropped a five pound note on the fridge before close the paddock again. 'That should cover it.'

'You are a men full of surprises Jamie Fraser.' She told him outside the shop.

'And ye havena seen the best of them.' Jamie told her before kissed her softly on the lips.

'No, I haven't.' Claire returned the kiss fiercer, 'But I'm looking forward to see them.'


	2. Chapter 2

What in another circumstances would have been a five minutes walk took them twice over as they stopped every few steps for a stolen kiss or squeeze. 'Have I ever said ye ye have the roundest arse I ever seen? Jamie told her as they stepped on Claire's building, kissing hungrily for as long the lift took to go down the ground floor. 

'I think you haven't yet.' Claire said to him with a smirk.

'I must apologize for such an unacceptable mistake.' he answered her.

But once the arrived to the flat and Jamie took himself promptly to the task of free her from her clothes, quickly freeing her of her blouse, her previous fears came back. 'Please Jamie, wait.'

'Sorry, I thought ye also wanted...' Jamie said to her, looking directly to her eyes.

'I want it, but...' Claire felt really insecure for a second, 'You are going to think it's stupid.'

'Trust me Claire.'

'I'm afraid of this.'

'We've already technically done this.' He smiled seductively to her.

'That's the thing,' She told Jamie, 'I'm afraid that it's not going to be the same. That we're not going to enjoy it so much and it's going to spoil whatever we ha...' He stopped her with another long kiss.

''Tis gonna be fine, Sassenach, just let it be.' He kissed her again and took her, not to the bedroom as she almost expected, but to the living room, lying her on the sofa and started to take her trousers off, 'oh, the koalas again, I'm glad of finally meeting them in person.' That made her laugh heartily, her koala panties had been a running joke since they started to talk each other by phone.

'Don't tell me you're also wearing your Pikachus today.' She asked him funnily.

'No, 'tis the Bulbasaurs today,' His answer made Claire laugh again, not even noticing yet Jamie getting up to take his own clothes off. ''Twas a pack of four.' Soon the Bulbasaur boxers where resting on top of Claire glass coffee table. The vision of his naked body made her breath to stop for a second. 'Do ye remember our first talk, what I told ye I wanted to do with ye?' She nodded as he proceeded to pet every single one of the koalas printed on her knickers, Claire writhing as Jamie's fingers worked on her. 'This one with the guitar is my favourite, so bonnie.' He said about the one just over her clit, making he purr like a cat as he swapped his fingers by his tongue.

'Jamie, Jamie, please.' She said on a faint voice.

'Tell me what ye want, Sassenach.' He told her as he finally took her undies off and set his work directly on her skin. She answered with a beautiful noise, he tried to make her do that sound again. She made a better one, as she climaxed under Jamie's mouth. He then made his trail up her body, kissing and licking around. He finally arrived at her face, eyes closed and still panting the aftermath of her peak. He kissed her hardly and sheathing himself in her in just one movement, sending her to the edge of another orgasm; he was quick and hard on his thrusts, but still managing to make her peak again before spill himself inside her.


End file.
